


A Love Like This

by Levilikesfoodalot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bromance, I can't stand writing sad things, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slice of Life, ftm character, overall a happy story, very little sad moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levilikesfoodalot/pseuds/Levilikesfoodalot





	A Love Like This

A Love Like This

Chapter 1

The numbness fading in my legs as I roll out of bed, my cold feet hitting the wooden floor sends a shiver up through my body. I throw on my oversized t-shirt on, I don't think I'll scare my friends today. I walk over to my vanity and start brushing my hair, even if I have most of it shaved off. As I get close to finishing styling my hair the door opens and my friend Alyssa walks in.  
"If you bring your one night stands over, make sure they don't touch my part of the fridge." I can see her annoyed face in the mirror. I laugh at her statement.  
"Sure honey, and be sure to keep the kpop down when you're in the shower." It goes silent after my remark, then we burst out laughing. Alyssa is a huge kpop fan, and I can't judge, I love it too. We both share this house with 5 others; Trinity and Zoe two very artistic twins, Vanessa a sassy and classy girl, and Cody and Miranda the couple goals of the world.  
I walk downstairs since my room is in the attic, the smell of bacon luring me to the kitchen. I walk in and see everyone at the table. Vanessa is asleep next to her food, and Trinity is working on a new art piece. Zoe is on Instagram, Cody and Miranda are cooking, and Alyssa is showing my latest catch around, in case they ever come back. which I would usually laugh at the thought, but damn, this girl has me wrapped around her finger. Her long pinkish hair, and that nearly blinding pale skin, I am so fucked.  
"Earth to Levi! We need to get to the surgeon. You don't want to be late for this." Vanessa, still grumpy from just waking up, is snapping her fingers in my face. I blush a bright red, slightly embarrassed for starring that long at Nova.  
"Here is my number, you can call me the day after tomorrow, I'm gonna need time to recover from my surgery!" I hand her a moon sticky note with my name and number on it.  
"T-Thanks! I'll be sure to call! I-I have t-to go now, bye Levi, bye guys!" She says as she leaves. I wave bye to her from the door as her uber comes to pick her up. After I see the car leave down the road, I yell for everyone to get in the RV. We got a huge RV for our vacations, and we are using it to get to the hospital since the hospital is a good five-hour drive. We all load in, Vanessa sitting in the driver's seat and Zoe in the passenger seat. Alyssa and I settle on the couch, Miranda and Cody are at the table with Trinity.  
"Wow, Levi you're finally getting top surgery, how does it feel?" Alyssa says, acting like a reporter. I laugh at her shenanigans, I stand up to walk to the fridge and I pull us out a few drinks and start handing them out. Alyssa and I have coke, Miranda and Cody have mountain dew, Zoe, Trinity, and Vanessa all have water. After the first hour of the drive, we stopped at a gas station and walked inside. We only had a few minutes before we had to get going, so we just got a shit load of cheap chips and dry doughnuts. We hop back into the van and start again on our trip to the hospital, I lie my head on Alyssa's lap and put on some of markiplier’s videos on the tv. As we watch his new Subnautica video, I start to check my phone. I notice a message notification at the top of my phone and decide to check it. It was nova checking to see if it was my actual number. I giggle a little at the thought and reply to her, after what seemed like an hour, I begin to wish I got to spend more time talking to her sober. She actually seems cool, and I want to give her everything. I don’t notice I passed out on Alyssa till she pushes me off of her.  
“We are here, you ball of lassitude. Get off of me.” I look up at her from the floor and respond with a look of fake hurt on my face.


End file.
